The Assignment From Hell
by Aradia Rose
Summary: Harry gets stuck writing letters with Draco Malfoy for 3 weeks as part of a class assignment. NO HD ROMANCE.


Ok, I haven't posted anything in a while, but I kinda liked this one, so I'm going for it. I know the topic has been done to death, but I was bored a while back, and I just recently finished it. It's written as Harry and Draco's 6th year, but I started it before the 6th book came out, so it's written without 6th or 7th book info.

**Disclaimer - **no, I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, well...Let's just say a few characters would never leave my side. Not naming any names though...Snape...Sirius...Draco.

**Letters from Harry and Draco **(6th year)

"I can't believe I have to write to that prat for 3 weeks" Harry said to Ron and Hermione, as they all entered to common room. "Yeah, McGonagall has lost her mind if she thinks that's a good idea." Ron said, taking a seat by the window. Hermione, usually the one to defend 'the value of a good assignment', as she put it, was silent as she took a seat on a small mound of pillows. "Come on, Hermione, aren't you going to tell me that this could be a great opportunity to learn something?" Harry questioned. "Or tell him that McGonagall is just trying to create friendships between the houses?" Ron added.

"Actually, I think the assignment itself is brilliant." As she paused, both Harry and Ron sighed. "But if she thinks that you and Malfoy writing to one another is a good idea, she's mental." The boys smiled, knowing that it was a rare moment to convince Hermione to say anything negative about a professor. Unless that professor was Snape, Umbridge, or Trelawney, that is.

"Well, I hate to say it, but it's going to take me a while to come up with anything to say to Malfoy that won't get me detention, so I'm going to go start on that now." Hermione smiled, as Ron tried very hard to suppress a laugh and the pained look on Harry's face. "Alright," Harry said, with a quill in his hand, and a new roll of parchment in front of him. "Here goes nothing."

Malfoy,

I haven't got a clue what I'm supposed to say to you, or why I ended up with you as my partner for this. I suppose I'll start with a basic question. What are you doing right now? Besides reading this, of course. Come to think of it, I guess I do have something to ask you. I've been wondering lately, and don't ask why, because I'm not sure why I've wondered about it, but I've wondered if you are dating Pansy Parkinson, or if you two are just friends. It seems like she's quite a bit fonder of you than you are of her, and everyone knows that you two used to be together, so I'm curious as to what's going on there. I know, it's probably a bit personal, so no big shock if you don't answer, just thought I'd ask anyway, since we have to be able to show McGonagall that we're actually writing to one another.

Signed, Harry.

Potter,

Well, since I don't have a bloody choice in this assignment, I'm answering your letter. You wrote more than I had expected. But you were probably just hiding from Granger. I would hide too if I were you. What am I doing right now? Hmm…I'm sitting in my common room, watching Crabbe and Goyle fight over a cupcake. Sad, isn't it? As for me and Parkinson, we dated in fourth year, but not anymore. She still fancies me though. Now it's my turn. Are you dating Granger? Bloody hell, Goyle just broke something, and I'm pretty sure it was mine, so I've got to go.

Signed, Draco.

Malfoy,

Yes, that is sort of sad….Crabbe and Goyle fighting over a cupcake. Quite the mental picture though. I'll have you know that I wasn't hiding from Hermione, I just wanted to get this over with, and I guess I just managed to find a few things to say. No, I'm not dating Hermione, and before you ask, neither is Ron. I've got to get ready for Quidditch practice.

Signed, Harry.

Hey Potter,

Let me ask you something. How does it feel to be "Famous Harry Potter"? I mean, do you love all of the attention, or what? I for one sometimes hate it, being so well known around here. Obviously, it has its perks, but it can be ridiculous sometimes.

Draco.

Draco,

Wow, that's kind of personal. You know, even my friends have never actually asked me that. Most of the time, I hate it. Like in second year, when Lockhart pulled me up for that picture in the bookshop. I just wanted to fade into the background, but I'm 'famous' so I can't do that. I'm supposed to be some sort of a bloody hero, and I'm not even sure that I know how to be a sixteen year old, let alone a hero. I just wish that I could be normal, whatever that is. I hate getting so much attention for something that I don't even remember. People either love or hate me, and for what? Because my mother died to save me, and it worked? I didn't do anything, and everyone thinks that I'm going to save the world. It's insane, and I can't get most people to see that. My question is, how do you deal with it? Living up to your father's expectations, I mean. I've seen how he expects you to be perfect all of the time. Perfect grades, proper behavior, and never contradicting him. I'd go crazy if I were you, although I'm half crazy being me, so I guess it wouldn't be much of a change. I know you probably won't answer that, but I had to ask anyway.

Harry.

Potter,

Your friends must be dumber than I thought, if they've never asked you how it all feels for you. As for the Lockhart thing, I thought for sure that you'd love that. Good to know that we both agree that you didn't do anything to deserve your fame, especially not back then. At least now, you've done something, albeit, by shear luck, not the talent that people think is saving you. (Believe it or not, I'm not trying to sound so insulting, it's just the truth.) As for your question, I'm surprised that you noticed how controlling he is. I've gotten used to it over the years, but it's actually been getting worse lately. Now that he's falling out of…never mind. Let's just say that as his mood gets worse, so do his expectations. I agree with you on that last point, you are half crazy, but aren't we all? Ok, I've got an odd, random question for you. If you could trade your life for someone else's, who's life would you want, and why? Personally, I'd love to trade lives with someone; I'm just not sure who. Maybe a famous musician or Quidditch player. Someone who get's a lot of attention, but it's by choice, not name alone. It's getting late; I'd better call it a night.

Draco.

Draco,

My friends aren't dumb; they just don't like to pry. And as rude as your explanation sounded, I can't get too upset since you were right. Even now, it's all luck that's saved me. As far as noticing that your father is controlling, just because I wear glasses, doesn't mean I'm entirely blind. I've only ever met one person who could put him to shame in that department, and that was our old Quidditch Captain, Oliver Wood. We used to call him a "Quidditch Nazi" behind his back. Sorry to hear that your fathers temper has been worse since he's fallen out of favor. Thought I didn't know, huh? It's kind of obvious, just from what I've seen. Now, to answer your random question. If I could be someone else, I'd be Ron. Sounds a bit cheesy and cliché, but I'd love his life. Brothers watching over him, teaching him everything they know, a sister to get all protective about. Parents who care, and more importantly, who are always there for all of their kids. No matter what mistakes they make, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley are always there. I thought Mrs. Weasley would've killed the twins for leaving school, in their last year no less. She was angry, but after she saw their shop, and they had proven that they weren't throwing their lives away, she supported them. I'd do just about anything for that. Like I said, I know how lame that sounds, but it's what I've always wanted. Oh well, too bad we don't get to choose our lives, huh? Ok, my random question for you. If you could change one thing about yourself or your life, what would it be? Talk to you later.

Harry.

P.S. Nice to know I'm not the only one who's crazy.

Harry,

I can't believe we've had so much to say to each other for the past few weeks. It's quite a shock, considering our history. Good thing we don't have to turn in our letters, just show McGonagall that we've actually been writing them. I couldn't handle everyone knowing that you and I actually understand each other so well. I guess the whole thing with my father is fairly obvious, now that I think about it. I have to say, it's a bit predictable that you'd choose to be Weasley if you could. Wouldn't it bother you to be that poor? Besides, father has told me loads about Mr. Weasley. He's practically insane, and I don't mean the way you and I are. I mean that the man is in serious need of help. Father said that he once heard him asking someone how muggles can fly! Of course muggles can't fly, how did this man come to have a job with the ministry? Oh well, I suppose that's a topic for another lifetime. Now for your question, what would I change about myself or my life? I've got two things that I can think of right away. One, like you said, I'd love to have a brother or two. I guess that might get annoying, having to share everything, but it'd be nice to have a few siblings to talk to, and hang out with over the summer. The other thing I'd change is, I...this is going to sound even more pathetic that you wanting to be Ron Weasley. But, I've always wished that I could be closer to my father. I'll be honest; I don't really want to discuss that one. Hmm…I'm running out of ideas for questions to ask. Ok, here's one…If you could do any job after school, what would you do? Even if it's a muggle job, although if it is, I might need you to explain it a bit. Well, talk to you next time.

Draco.

Hey Draco,

I couldn't agree with you more about being glad that we don't have to turn these in. It's quite strange to think that you and I can actually get along so well. I mean, we fight all the time, and now we're chatting like old friends. Telling each other our secrets, and writing long letters, probably a lot longer than we'd have to in order to keep McGonagall happy. Anyway, you said that Ron's dad was insane because he asked how muggles can fly. They actually can, you know. They have these large machines, large enough to fit a hundred people inside of them. The machines, called airplanes, can fly. Muggles use them to travel the world. You know, I liked your answers about what you'd change. I think you'd get used to having to share everything if it meant having someone that you could share the good stuff with. Maybe that sounds cheesy, but there are just some moments that you want to share with family, not friends. As for the wish about your father, I can understand that. It must be tough to have someone expect so much of you, and yet keep you at such a distance, especially your own father. But you said that you didn't want to discuss that one, so I'll leave it at that. To answer your question, I want to be an auror. It's what my father used to be, and I'd love to have something else in common with him. Maybe that's not the best way to choose a career, but it's not like I'll get many chances to share things like that with him. So, what are you hoping to do, or wishing that you could do, after school? And now to choose my own question for you to answer. Hmm….wow, I just realized, the assignment is over this Friday. I guess the next letter I get from you will be the last. It's strange to say, but I'm not entirely sure how I feel about it. It's actually been a nice change of pace, having someone to talk to who gets how crazy it can be, being known so well when you don't want it. Ron always gets jealous, says it must be great, being famous. He may never understand it, and yet, I understand why he wants it so badly. There are so many kids in his house, he's attention starved. Hermione, she understands well enough, but we don't really talk about it. Oh well, I guess I really wouldn't want to change them anyway. Ok, my (last) random question for you…well, it's actually more of a request than a question. Tell me something about you that no one knows, or that no one would expect from you. Since you and I are just about done with this, I'll answer that one too. Ok, I've never written this or admitted it to anyone, so this isn't easy. The truth is, I'm afraid to say anything and ruin my friendship with her, but I'm in love with Hermione. Wow, that feels good to finally tell someone. All right, it's your turn now. Talk to you later, Draco.

Harry.

Hey Harry,

Wow, I had no idea that muggles had a way to fly. I've got to stop listening to everything that father tells me. Thanks for not pressing the issue about me wishing that my father and I were closer. I wasn't sure you'd let me off the hook so easily for that one. Sounds like a fitting job for you, with what's expected of you. You're right, sharing your career with your dad may not be the best way to choose what you're going to do with your life, but I get it. My father has been the reason that I've done a lot of things, and I don't mean by force. I just want him to be proud of me, and I've done quite a few things for that reason. Hmm…I guess that this is my last letter to you. It has been kind of nice to be so honest and open in talking to someone. I've always been told to say as little as possible, so that I don't give anything away. It's been an interesting change for me to open up like this. Now, for your question, and you have to swear that you'll never let anyone find out about this. Seriously, I'd die if anyone knew this. There's a girl that I fancy quite a bit. I don't know her well enough to love her, but I like her a lot. The thing is, the girl that I'm talking about is Ginny Weasley. Pretty shocking, right? I don't know exactly what it is about her; she infuriates me, and yet, I kind of like it. I've never really met a girl that can leave me speechless like she does. It's annoying, and yet intriguing at the same time. So, in love with Granger, are you? I have to admit, I didn't entirely see that one coming. I say, wait until you graduate from here. If you still love her, then tell her. That way, if she feels the same way, you'll have loads of time with her, and if she doesn't, you can take some time away from each other. It might be less awkward that way if the answer is less than perfect. Well, I guess the assignment is over now. Look, I know that this won't sound like anything you'd ever hear from me, but I think we should keep in touch a bit. I mean, obviously, we can't write like this anymore, but let's agree that if either of us just needs to talk to someone who'll understand, we'll write. If you don't smack me the next time I see you, I'll take that as an agreement. Good luck with getting the girl.

Draco.

Draco sealed up his last letter to Harry Potter, and handed it over to his owl. He sat down on the edge of his four-post bed and thought about the past few weeks. It was odd to think that he and Harry could have anything in common, let alone agreeing as much as they had in their letters. He smiled slightly as he headed down to his common room to join his friends. As he sat down on the black leather sofa, his last letter reached Harry. He happily read what would be his last letter from Draco for quite a while, nearly dropping the parchment when he read Ginny's name. "Ginny? Didn't see that one coming!" He whispered to himself, knowing that he had the dorm to himself. A moment later, Ron came into the room, forcing Harry to fold up the parchment, and shove it under his pillow. "What'cha doin' Harry?" Ron asked, falling lifelessly onto his own bed. "Oh, nothing much. Just wondering if Malfoy is even going to bother to write another letter, or if I'm finally done having to talk to him." Ron laughed a bit, as he pulled himself toward the top of his bed, and dragged the covers out from under him. "I wouldn't worry about it, I'm sure he's as happy as you are that tomorrow is Friday." Harry nodded in agreement, but said nothing to his best friend, knowing just how wrong Ron really was. "Hey Harry, I wanted to ask you something. Have you noticed what's been going on with Ginny? She's been acting odd lately. It's scary actually, I think she's been staring at Malfoy. You don't think she's actually dumb enough to like him, do you?" Harry suppressed a smile as he answered Ron's fearful question. "I wouldn't worry about it Ron. Maybe she just likes arguing with him, you know, fighting with him until he's left speechless." Ron nodded, now having an excuse to stop thinking about it, as Harry turned away from Ron, and made a mental note to write to Draco in the morning.


End file.
